


A Misunderstanding

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: Was confessing his feelings supposed to be this hard?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi, you don't have to go to the academy anymore. There are other choices available to you. Look, why don't you take Friday off and we can look at some other options," Sukea whined and already felt the weight of the world building up on his shoulders. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

Could he pay a doctor to put him into a coma?

He needed to wake up from this cruel nightmare. 

"No. I'm going to school tomorrow." 

"It's Friday. You've never been absent so it won't really affect your attendance," Sukea wanted to form a genuine smile of assurance even if it was small, but _being_ , _feeling_ , genuine was a lie. Kakashi was forced to be absent from the academy until further notice after his father's shame caused him to resort to suicide. 

His poor father...He only tried to do what was right for once instead of being an expert killing machine and a proxy for the Third Lord Hokage. 

The result was economically devastating for the village and especially shocking for the two last survivors of the Hatake clan. 

_Kakashi._ Sukea clenched his fist hoping his anger would only manifest in his nails curling deep into his palms and not on his face. 

His little brother didn't deserve to witness his father hanging limply from their living room ceiling. It shouldn't have happened. Kakashi shouldn't have been the one to find their father that way or cut the rope from around his neck. 

"No." Kakashi finally snapped his eyes to glare at him. At the same time his voiced drawled like it belonged to a person struggling to breathe on his death bed. 

Sukea wanted nothing more than to shake his stoic little brother. For him to bawl his eyes out like he had already done multiple times, it was embarrassing because he was fifteen. Yet his little brother carried on like the pillar of the house and their hearts wasn't gone forever without leaving a final written word. 

No explanation. 

No apology. 

Sukea and Kakashi, two children scorned by the village. 

Suddenly, the world from left and right treated them like adults. It was hard to tell if the Hokage was ignoring them. Maybe the Third was forced to condone the obvious hatred found in the eyes of...everyone. 

The consequences of his father's disobedience were severe. Putting personal beliefs and morals before the objective of a classified mission cost a great deal, so it couldn't be helped...Right? 

This was normal right? 

It was logical, really, just simple cause and effect. Only it was biting them both on the ass. 

The pain wasn't going to last forever, someday, soon he hoped it will be something put behind them. 

Sukea wished it happened at the snap of his fingers. 

But this was the reality: They were abandoned and so unprepared. 

_Orphans._

Sukea flinched as if a bad odor had invaded his nose. 

He breathed in and out as discreetly as possible. There was no way he would allow himself to cry again, it wasn't going to happened. He won't allow it until Kakashi finally broke down. 

Just like that he became the legal guardian of his baby bother, thrown into a role he never imagined himself to uphold. Ever.

Sukea was the new man of the house at the age of 15. 

It was time to Grow Up. 


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is heartache?

Kakashi had a bounce in his stroll. Father had been back for a few days already. Resting and taking it easy, but there was something amiss. 

Kakashi turned his gaze up at the sky, happy for the day to be clear and blue. It was an excellent day for training. 

School wasn't cutting it out for him. Nope, not anymore, it was too easy. Too boring. _Someone of my talents shouldn't be in school. I should be out there taking missions with dad. I'll need to push myself more to get Jounin Rank. I bet I could in a year or two. I just need to convince dad and the dumb teachers._

Kakashi smiled, shook his head, and sighed, "Maybe dad, won't want to train today. He still looked kinda tired. He must be getting old, but that's no excuse! He promised!"

His strides increased energetically, a passionate fire blazed in him. Not that his fast walk was getting him any closer to home, but it was something. 

He also didn't want to leap and get there at once since it was such a nice day. 

Kakashi saw no reason for his father to delay or deny him a training session. He did all of his homework and skipped a year. He was a prodigy.

A **P R O D I G Y**. 

He was a once in a million, **no** , billion, extraordinaire. 

A genin like himself needed stimulation, hands on experience, or else his talent would go to total waste. 

The Hidden Village needed him, they were lost without him in the field. 

Recently, they had moved from the outskirts of the barren, but peaceful life where farming communities resided and into the more crowded life of the heart of the village. Kakashi couldn't complain since the shops and fresh aromas coming from the food stands were now obtainable in seconds. Everything was within walking distance and his father never said no to him and Sukea when they wanted something. 

It was pretty fun and convenient, but sometimes Kakashi got headaches. It was too noisy in the afternoons. 

He was finally outside his new house. He took a deep breath, "Dad, let's spar today! You said you would didn't y-" He flung the door open and somehow closed it behind him without taking his eyes off his father. 

Kakashi was breathless, his mouth had dropped open. 

There was his father suspended in the air by rope, silver bangs were covering his eyes. The creaking of the ceiling and the strain of rope were the only sounds reaching his ears. 

_Was this some type of test? Is this considered part of their sparring session? But Father always told him beforehand what they would be covering so that he could prepare himself for when the time came._

Kakashi was blank. Frozen. His heart was beating, but he felt like he had gone away like his father. 

His body moved on his own, chakra burst on both his feet and he leaped from wall to ceiling. Without a moment of hesitance he withdrew a single small kunai that his father had gotten custom made for him. 

He inhaled deeply, sweat was running down his face. His body felt clammy and cold all at once. 

He began to cut and stopped angrily for not thinking things through. 

Was he supposed to let his father's body drop like a sac of potatoes? 

Without much effort he made hands signs and the clone of his father appeared. Again he resumed cutting until the last string of rope snapped and his father was smoothly caught by the clone. 

Kakashi, too, landed on the floor. 

He stared, unblinking as the faint ticking of a clock pressured him to do something. Anything. 

So he did, placing his small hands and began making chest compressions. 

Nothing happened. No beat of his father's heart could be felt under his hands. 

_I'm so stupid!_

Of course his father couldn't be resuscitated the rope was still tied around his neck! 

Kakashi untied it, each graze of his hands against his father's skin made him want to whimper helplessly. 

He tried CPR again, placing his body weight evenly on his knees and pushing down on his chest. Minutes passed away. 

Nothing. 

So he willed his clone to take charge and waited, clasping his hands together in a silent prayer as he tilted his head against his father's forehead. 

"Please. Wake. Up." He gritted. His tiny form trembled. 

_My Father made a mistake. He didn't mean to hang himself. He was fine like always. God give him one more chance, he didn't mean it._

Nothing. No response. His father was gone. Kakashi pressed his forehead none too gently against his father's and thought desperately. _Dad it's me!_

_Can you hear me?! Wake up. PLEASE!_

This wasn't like the stories his father used to read to him at night. It was nothing like the book The Little Scarecrow who watched the little farm kids run and play through a field of corn and giggled as they avoided crushing the sweet corn. All the Little Scarecrow had to do was believe he could until he became a boy with legs, a beating heart, and laughter just like them. 

All it had to take was a strong will and anything could be possible. 

Kakashi needed more than anything in that moment was for his father to breathe once again so he willed his wish as hard as he could. 

But nothing happened. There was just cold silence. 

Why was this happening? How could this happen? What led to this? 

His breathing couldn't come quick enough to his lungs. His gasps were uncontrollable and clutched at his shirt when panic started to settle in. 

_What's happening to me?!?_

Kakashi felt an arm and knew it was his clone. His father was still motionless on the floor. He rested his head on the clone and held on. 

_This is a Joke. A Test._

Deep down he knew it was just him and a clone taking his father's appearance in the house. 

He was alone. 

In an instant Kakashi's world crumbled. His dream snatched by Death's hand the second his father's heart quit beating. 

_Who am I?_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make edits when I can I just need to type everything going on in my head first. 
> 
> [Paramore: My Heart + Let This Go + Conspiracy]

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cause you pain? :D I needed this AU.
> 
> [Listening to Paramore: We Are Broken + When It Rains//her old songs// her new songs are dope too but the old ones be hitting different]
> 
> EDIT: How the heck do I change this work to Incomplete??!?! Help!


End file.
